Culpado: Os Livros
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio III - Jared é, um estudante e encrenqueiro. Jensen um bibliotecário calmo e centrado. Twoshots - Fluffy - Slash - Padackles - Para a Empty mais uma vez!
1. Livros

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

****

Culpado: Os Livros.

* * *

**Título:** Culpado: Os livros  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação:** K +  
**Summary: **Jared é, um estudante e encrenqueiro. Jensen um bibliotecário calmo e centrado. Twoshots

**P.S.: **Mais um desafio proposto pela Empty.

* * *

Nunca em sua vida havia imaginado que iria amar tanto uma biblioteca. Não que não gostasse de ler, mas com computadores e internet o trabalho de ler um livro era reduzido ao extremo.

Não sabia se agradecia a sua maldita professora de literatura ou a amaldiçoava. Aquele livro que ela estava forçando-o a ler era um tanto complicado e com a linguagem antiquada, mas pelo menos tinha aquele bibliotecário loiro, com os lábios carnudos e com aqueles óculos quadrados irresistíveis. E que, sempre que tinha um problema e o chamava, resolvia tudo.

Foi na primeira vez que esteve ali, que o viu. Ele carregava vários livros, e por ironia do destino, ele, Jared, estava com os fones de ouvido, tocando um _Korn_ em alto e bom som, e nem o ouviu pedir-lhe licença. Acabaram tropeçando um no outro. Poderiam ter feito aquelas estantes um pouco mais afastadas umas das outras, mas por ser daquele jeito o havia conhecido.

E lá estava ele, novamente, entrando na biblioteca para devolver o livro que sua professora havia lhe pedido para um trabalho extra, ou não passaria naquela matéria. E o que menos desejava era repetir de ano, para que o grande e perigoso pai lhe deixasse de castigo. Mesmo na idade que tinha, ainda fazia essas coisas, o que era um absurdo.

Quando o avistou, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Jensen, era esse o nome do bibliotecário, era comportado, tímido e muito inteligente. Daqueles que se estudasse em sua escola o chamariam de nerd, mas com ele era diferente, pois naquele dia em que havia caído sobre ele, pode sentir um corpo firme e não o corpo raquítico igual aos dos nerd que via na escola, nas aulas de educação física.

- Olá, Jensen – disse Jared, assim que se aproximou do balcão.

- Oi, vejo que já trouxe os livros. – Jensen disse vendo Jared depositar os dois livros que havia levado. – Terminou os trabalhos da _megera?_ – Jensen perguntou rindo, pois era assim que Jared a chamava.

- Sim, agora só falta saber a nota! – Jared disse.

- Tomara que tire uma nota boa! – Jensen disse pegando os livros e pedindo a carteirinha de Jared para poder dar o carimbo de livro.

- Acho que devo agradecer a você, pois sem você eu não teria conseguido! – Jared disse sorrindo.

Jensen estranhava. Aquele garoto era, no mínimo, interessante. Já o tinha visto varias vezes sentado na praça em frente à biblioteca. Os amigos dele eram como ele, vestiam-se todos de preto, e normalmente sempre estavam brincando ou arranjando briga com os outros estudantes que freqüentavam a praça. Jared parecia ser o líder da _trupe _com a qual ele andava. E assim que começou a trabalhar na biblioteca soube para não mexer com ele, pois a fama dela era uma das piores: encrenqueiro, bagunceiro e não acatava as ordens dos policiais escolares. Mas aquele Jared que havia conhecido há duas semanas atrás era totalmente diferente do que haviam lhe dito. Ele era educado, esforçado e gentil.

Ele havia lhe contado que estava ali para poder passar de ano, caso contrário, a faculdade teria que esperar mais um ano, e seu pai lhe mataria se isso acontecesse. E sentiu a necessidade de ajudá-lo. Jared era incrível, ria o tempo todo, e tudo que falava era com um sorriso, _belíssimo sorriso, diga-se de passagem, _estampado no rosto. Era inteligente, e entendia as coisas com facilidade. E não sabia o porquê ele estava sendo forçado a fazer tais trabalhos.

- Agora vai ser uma pena, não vou mais necessitar vir à biblioteca... – escutou Jared dizer, e saiu de seus devaneios.

- Mas todos os estudantes dão graças a Deus por não precisarem mais vir à biblioteca! – Jensen disse sorrindo e viu que Jared diminuiu um pouco o sorriso e o encarou.

- É que eu não vou mais te ver, Jensen. – por aquela Jensen não esperava. Jared lhe disse tais palavras olhando-o diretamente nos olhos e deu um sorriso desanimado.

Havia aprendido também, naquelas duas semanas, que Jared era imprevisível. Sempre fazia tudo o que queria e quando queria. Tinha vezes que ele ficava sentado em uma das mesas mais afastadas da biblioteca somente fingindo que estava lendo. Ele não conseguia esconder o enorme fone de ouvido que sempre andava pendurado em seu pescoço.

Corou. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, e se amaldiçoou por isso.

- Perdeu a língua, Jen? – Jared perguntou, voltando a mania que tinha adquirido.

- Não, é que, normalmente as pessoas vêm a biblioteca por causa dos livros! – Jensen disse, tentando afastar de sua mente as palavras antes ditas por Jared.

Mas Jared debruçou-se sobre o balcão e disse em voz de confidência:

- Que nada, eu só estava vindo aqui pra te ver mesmo! – Jared sorriu, e pôde ver Jensen ficar vermelho como um pimentão novamente, baixando o rosto, e o óculos que ele usava escorregar até a ponta daquele nariz perfeito.

Amaldiçoou a menina que chegava, uma tal de Danneel, uma nerd da escola onde estudava. Havia chegado naquele momento com uma montanha de livros e Jensen o deixou, sem dizer uma única palavra, para atendê-la.

Queria poder ter o poder sobre ele, sobre seus sorrisos, pois a forma como estava sorrindo para ela deveria ser somente para ele, exclusividade dele, Jared.

Percebeu que a menina era _caidinha _por Jensen no momento em que ela corou e sorriu timidamente. Gostaria de poder arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dela, pois Jensen não seria de mais ninguém a não ser dele. E estranhou tal pensamento. Tudo bem que ele não tinha essas coisas contra homens e tal. Na realidade ele e seu grande amigo Chad já haviam experimentado como era uma relação entre homens. Não que não tivesse gostado, achou até um pouco melhor do que com mulheres, mas não poderia deixar de _pegar_ as montanhas de meninas da escola que jogavam-se ao seus pés. Não gostava de nenhuma, e não ficava com nenhuma mais que uma semana e meia.

Já havia tentado outras vezes sair com Jensen, mas ele estava sendo difícil. Não sabia se ele era gay ou não, mas se não fosse ele o transformaria. Se ele fosse transformar Jensen em gay, isso queria dizer que ele também era? Olhou para Jensen, e sorriu. Ele sempre fazia um pequeno bico, quando estava pensando. O jeito sério dele ao falar sobre os livros e quais os melhores para algum assunto era divino. Definitivamente, se fosse por Jensen, Jared seria um belo gay. E teve que gargalhar. E se arrependeu, pois Jensen repreendeu-o com o olhar.

- Desculpa Jen... – Jared disse, colocando um dos cotovelos sobre o balcão. – Você sabe do ditado, né? Mente vazia oficina do diabo. Mas digamos que a minha não está vazia, e sim com um monte de pensamentos impuros. – e sorriu, sabia que aquele era seu sorriso mais malicioso, e aquele que fazia as meninas pularem em cima dele quando viam.

Pôde ver a tal Daneel corar ao olhar seu sorriso, mas quando ela viu que Jensen havia feito o mesmo, olhou furiosamente para Jared.

- Já entregou os livros, aqui está a sua carteirinha. – Jensen disse tentando ao máximo não olhar nos olhos de Jared.

- Me expulsando, Jen? – Jared perguntou e o olhou tristemente. – Pensei que éramos amigos...

- E somos, mas está fazendo muito barulho aqui dentro, se não sabe... _Isso aqui é uma biblioteca_. – Jared não pode deixar de sorrir, adorava quando Jensen falava lentamente, porque podia ver os lábios dele mover a cada palavra. E que lábios!

- Eu sei disso... – Jared concordou, olhando para Daneel, que ainda permanecia olhando-os. – Por isso quero o livro sobre a biografia do Kurt, mas pode pegar para mim depois que ela for embora. Eu espero.

- Ok. – Jensen disse voltando sua atenção para Daneel e tentando não mais se preocupar com Jared.

Sabia que Daneel estava a fim dele, mas ela não fazia seu tipo. Deus que o livrasse dela. Os cabelos eram de um liso espetado para todos os lados, usava um óculos redondo, e aparelhos nos dentes. E falando sério, mesmo se ele gostasse de mulheres, seria dela que passaria correndo.

Não sabia o que Jared estava fazendo. Ele não sabia sobre _sua opção sexual_ e ficava brincando sobre isso o tempo todo. E não conseguia disfarçar porque Jared sim, fazia o seu tipo. Atlético, musculoso, forte e com mãos enormes... Como ele sabia? Bom, havia sido esplêndido aquele dia em que sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu.

E o que achava estranho era que, além da fama de encrenqueiro, já havia visto varias meninas entrarem na biblioteca chorando por conta dele. Podia ver pela porta espelhada. Ele sempre estava com uma diferente, e sempre no dia seguinte em que estava com ele, era a que entrava chorando, após dar-lhe uma bela bofetada no rosto. Não sabia como ele agüentava apanhar todos os dias, talvez ele gostasse disso.

Já havia visto algumas brincadeiras pra lá de estranhas entre Jared e seu amigo loirinho. Não eram todos os homens que ficavam dando selinhos só para fazerem as meninas ficarem coradas e com os olhos brilhando. Pensou que seria melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas, ou Danneel nunca sairia da sua frente. Não gostava quando ela começava a pedir para ele sair com ela. E era exatamente o que ela estava começando a fazer.

- Então... Err... Jensen... Você gostaria de tomar um café comigo hoje? – ela perguntou totalmente corada. Era sempre assim. Ela se esforçava muito para conseguir dizer tais palavras, e ele dizia: _não,_ com uma facilidade incrível todas as vezes. Também não era para menos.

- Não vai dar hoje, de novo, Daneel...

- Isso aí! – ambos escutaram Jared falar, e ele estava mais próximo dos dois e sorriu vitorioso para Jensen. – Hoje o Jen vai sair comigo, não é, Jen?

Jensen naquele momento quis ser um avestruz e também desejava ter um buraco para poder enfiar a cabeça nele, mas sorriu timidamente para Daneel confirmando:

- Hoje, assim que eu sair daqui, vou ajudar Jared com um trabalho. – mentiu, vendo o sorriso de Jared murchar, e não soube o porquê, mas se sentiu culpado por isso. – E depois vamos dar uma volta. – talvez isso pudesse ajudar a tirá-la de seu pé. Não agüentava mais.

Estava trabalhando ali somente há sete meses, e nesses sete meses, teve que dispensá-la. Percebeu que o sorriso de Jared havia voltado a ser o de antes. Daneel, que estava fazendo de tudo para que pudesse ficar ali mais tempo, apanhou os livros que Jensen já havia separado, apanhou sua carteirinha, e saiu.

- Salvei sua pele! – Jared disse, vendo-a sair pela porta. – E então, que horas você sai daqui?

Foi aí que Jensen empalideceu-se. Havia pensado que Jared estava somente brincando, mas na realidade ele estava mesmo era conspirando em suas costas.

- Jared, nós não podemos sair...

- E por que não?

- Hoje eu tenho que ficar até mais tarde para arrumar os livros e...

- Então vamos fazer assim... – Jared disse se aproximando do lado do balcão onde Jensen estava. – Se eu passar de ano, você, como me ajudou, e muito, para que isso acontecesse, você sai para comemorar comigo. Que tal?

Bom, se fosse uma pequena comemoração, o que teria de mal nisso? Confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jared já estava se afastando.

- As notas saem em uma semana, e vai ser um encontro! – viu-o sair pela porta.

E seu susto foi ainda maior, pois todas as pessoas que estavam na biblioteca o olharam. Elas haviam escutado o que Jared havia dito. E foi naquele instante que constatou. Jared era pirado.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Quando conclui um desafio para a Empty, ela me veio com mais três numa tacada só... E esse é mais um deles. Como disse lá em cima Twoshots. Assim que estiver pronto posto o segundo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Se quiser desafiar... Adoro receber desafios, o contato está no meu perfil.

**Nota da empty:** Primeiro capítulo feito. Jensen é de difícil acesso. Mas Jared é maluquinho mesmo. E vai conseguir o dito do encontro. Parabéns. Desafio cumprido. Essa fic ficou bem comportada. Heheheheheh Adorei! Beijos!!!

Beijinhos.

Review?


	2. Notas

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Culpado: Os livros**

* * *

**Título:** Culpado: Os livros  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação:** K +  
**Summary: **Jared é, um estudante e encrenqueiro. Jensen um bibliotecário calmo e centrado. Twoshots

**P.S.: **Mais um desafio proposto pela Empty.

* * *

**Notas**

* * *

Não sabia que Jared podia ser tão insistente quando queria uma coisa. Lá estava ele, entrando novamente. E dessa vez carregava um envelope nas mãos. Com certeza eram as notas. A semana estava acabando, e sabia que aquele momento iria chegar. No dia anterior Jared havia lhe dito, que falara com sua professora, e que era para ela fazer uma copia de suas notas, e para não o dizer.

Ele queria que fosse surpresa. Naquela semana havia descoberto também que Jared, quando estava ansioso, não conseguia ficar quieto, mas pelo menos estava conseguindo desviar sua atenção para uma coisa muito sadia. Ele estava lendo, e amando os livros.

Jared havia lhe pedido o livro sobre a biografia de vários artistas, mas nenhum deles ele gostara, pelo fato de ser documentado. Então resolveu apresentar _Sthephen King._ E foi quando descobriu o amor de Jared por terror. Aquele autor tinha vários livros sobre o assunto, mas não sabia que Jared conseguiria ler quatro em uma semana, era um tanto absurdo, mas Jared sempre dizia: "_Eu não tenho o que fazer na minha casa, você não me deixa ficar aqui, e o Chad ta um porre."._ Então, a única coisa que podia fazer para ajudá-lo era dar os livros. Sabia que depois que abrissem aquele envelope, não iria existir livros, e somente notas. Havia percebido que Jared estava se afastando das meninas que sempre corriam atrás dele, e que não ficava mais com Chad, o tal amigo dele de tanto tempo.

- Oi, Jensen. – Jared disse mordendo os lábios. Jensen sabia que Jared não havia visto as notas, pois a ansiedade que ele mostrava era anormal.

Naquela semana havia aprendido a ler os sorrisos de Jared, assim como algumas ações. Ele era espontâneo, não se calava quando queria dizer algo, e corria atrás do que queria. Já havia passado por vários apuros naquela semana, pois com meias palavras, Jared falava que estava interessado nele. Jensen, mas não conseguia dizer não ou repreendê-lo, pois por pior, ou melhor, que isso pudesse parecer, estava sentindo o mesmo. E não conseguia repeli-lo. Cada vez que ele se aproximava por trás, falando em seu ouvido que havia terminado o livro, sentia o seu corpo arrepiar.

E tinha outra questão: Jared era um estudante, mais novo. Mesmo que isso não parecesse pela forma dele falar e pelo tamanho que ele tinha, dava para ver claramente pelas suas atitudes, que ele era um garoto normal de colegial.

- Jen? – Jared o chamou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Desculpa, o que disse? – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu falei que estou com as notas. – Jared mostrou o envelope. – Não vai dar para trás agora, né?

O que iria responder?

- Não! – respondeu esticando uma das mãos, pedindo o envelope. – Posso?

- Claro! – Jared entregou o envelope. – Eu ia pedir para você ver mesmo, eu estou com medo! – e Jared riu.

Jensen pegou o envelope e abriu. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, e não sabia o porquê. Se Jared não tivesse tirado boas notas, não iria sair com ele. O que era uma coisa boa. Tudo bem, nem tanto, mas se ele tivesse conseguido, teria que sair com ele. E esse era seu medo. Onde Jared o levaria para o tal _encontro_?

Tirou o papel que continha as notas e olhou. Se assustou e olhou para Jared. O sorriso dele sumiu, talvez tivesse ficado pálido com o que vira, e fez Jared tremer nas bases.

- Pela sua cara, não é uma noticia boa. – Jared disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Mas que merda!

- É aí que se engana! – Jensen disse com cuidado. Virou a folha para que Jared pudesse olhá-la. Jared estava esperando ver um _F ou zero_ na folha, mas se surpreendeu, assim como Jensen. – Nota máxima, Jared!

Jared olhou para o papel e para os olhos verdes de Jensen repetidas vezes, e sorriu. Se pudesse gritar, o teria feito, mas havia aprendido com Jensen que biblioteca é um lugar onde se fazia silêncio, _sempre_.

- Espera um pouco. – Jared disse virando de costas e caminhando até a saída.

Jensen o olhou abismado, sabia que Jared tinha uns parafusos soltos, mas pensou que ele gritaria e pularia de alegria e teria que o repreender por isso, mas ele não o fez. Quando viu a porta de vidro se fechar, pode ver Jared dar um enorme pulo, e soltar um sonoro: "_Mas que porra, eu consegui, yeaaah!_". E teve que rir. Esse sim, era o Jared que ele havia conhecido.

Viu Jared entrar novamente com um sorriso, aquele que sabia ser malicioso. E abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Que horas passo para te pegar? – Jared perguntou.

- Não seria melhor eu te pegar, afinal eu sou o mais velho! – Jensen disse sorrindo miudamente. Aquele cara era estranho, agia como um colegial, mas não falava e agia como tal quando estava ao lado dele, Jensen.

- Ei, eu tenho carro também, e carteira de motorista! – Jared disse se fingindo indignado.

Jared viu Jensen pegar um pequeno papel e ali anotar um endereço. E sorriu. Jensen, com aquele ato, estava dizendo que ele poderia pegá-lo. Teve vontade de tomar aqueles lábios carnudos ali mesmo, mas sabia que não poderia.

- As sete, seria ótimo! – viu Jensen se afastar, levando alguns livros para as estantes, onde só os funcionários da biblioteca tinham acesso, e sorriu.

- Até mais tarde, Jen! – Jared disse antes de sair.

-X-

Durante aquela semana, eles haviam conversado muito, sobre várias outras coisas, e Jared sabia basicamente o que Jensen gostava. Havia descoberto uma pequena amostra de livros antigos na cidade, mas levar uma pessoa que trabalha em meio aos livros em uma amostra de livros seria um tanto sem nexo. Ou não. Deixaria Jensen escolher.

Quando estacionou o carro em frente à casa dele, pode ver que a casa dele parecia ser tão reservada quanto ele. Era pintada em cores neutras. Quando apertou a campainha não pôde deixar de apreciar a visão que teve. Lá estava Jensen, somente enrolado por uma toalha branca, com os cabelos ainda molhados e várias gotículas de água escorrendo pelo tórax bem definido.

- Desculpa, tive alguns imprevistos na biblioteca, antes de fechar, vou subir e me arrumo em um instante. – Jensen disse olhando para Jared, mas viu que o olhar dele não estava em seus olhos e sim em seu corpo.

Quando virou para subir as escadas, foi impedido. Sentiu seu corpo ser prensado contra a parede e os lábios de Jared sobre os seus.

- Você não sabe o quão mal faz a minha sanidade! – Jared disse escorregando os lábios até o pescoço de Jensen. – Eu me segurei todos esses dias para não pegar você dentro daquela biblioteca, mas ver você assim... Não vou conseguir me segurar.

- Jared... – Jensen tentou dizer algo, mas seus lábios foram capturados novamente.

- Jensen, eu acho que estou louco... – Jared disse olhando nos olhos de Jensen – Louco por você!

Jensen sempre fora uma pessoa centrada, uma pessoa calma e que pensava mil vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa, mas parecia que Jared tinha algo que fazia com que se esquecesse por completo quem era e como era, e havia descoberto isso naquele instante, quando se separou dele, e o guiou até o quarto.

Que se danassem as regras naquele instante. Se dissesse para si mesmo que não estava com vontade de sentir Jared, era mentira. Então, para que esperar?

- Sabe Jensen, eu acho que gosto... Gosto mesmo de você! – Jared disse quando empurrou Jensen sobre a cama.

- Eu também! – Jensen disse, puxando o moreno para a cama, para poder livrá-lo logo daquele monte de roupas que ele usava.

-X-

- Nunca pensei que os livros poderiam me trazer algo bom! – Jared disse puxando Jensen contra o seu corpo.

- E o que eles lhe trouxeram de bom?

- Você! – Jared disse tomando os lábios de Jensen novamente. – E os culpados são eles: os livros.

- Não se esqueça que foi por culpa da _megera _também! – Jensen disse e viu Jared sorrir, e sentiu os lábios dele novamente sobre os seus.

No final das contas Jared não o levaria para sair, e ficariam ali, deitados na cama até ha hora em que a comida chinesa que eles haviam pedido chegasse.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da empty:** Ah... Ficou fofo!! Sim! E com alta dosagem de açúcar. Mas quem é que não gosta de açúcar? Ficou muito charmoso isso. Ficou tudo! Adorei cada partezinha do que escreveu. E esse final coube direitinho para o roteiro que desenvolveu. Parabéns!!! Mais um desafio cumprido. Beijos!!!

**Nota da autora: **Nossa, que emo-ção. Minha primeira fic no fandom de SN que completo. Que digno. É que eu não tinha escrito nada alem de one's e a Refuge. E a Refuge ainda vai demorar um pouco para acabar, fiquei emocionada mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic água-com-açúcar. Espero que eu não tenha feito a glicose de seu corpo aumentar muuito, e que suas diabetes estejam controladas. E o Jensen não é um amor, e tudo de bom? E o Jared um safadinho. Tenho vontade de apertá-los. Bom, obrigada por lerem essa twoshot. E fiquei muito feliz com as reviews e ficaria ainda mais se eu receber mais, então... Review?


End file.
